


All Because of a Dress

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi's walk of shame leads to something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Because of a Dress

Nate made sure that no-one was in listening range when he went up behind Kensi sitting at her desk, leaned down behind her and spoke quietly into her ear. "That was some dress this morning."

In return for his compliment - and ok, it may have been more of a tease than a compliment - he received a narrow-eyed stare. "Thank you," she said in a tone that was half annoyed, half amused.

It didn't affect Nate in the slightest though, because he didn't move, didn't even blink. He simply said, "You know there's a line guys use about how it would look better lying on my bedroom floor...I gotta say, it didn't." The last was said moving away at speed, but so much that he missed Kensi's muffled gasp, or that the pencil she flung his way missed him.

"I'm totally blaming you for this whole thing, just so you know," she informed him as he returned to her desk, perching up against it, handing her back her pencil.

"What did I do?" he asked, though in fairness he had a pretty good idea. "When I left, you said you were getting up and going to shower and change at your place. I thought you were just stuck in traffic."

Kensi's cheeks darkened. "I fell back asleep," she admitted. Nate's amusement must have shown on his face because she looked around to see if anyone had noticed them before she swatted his knee. "It's still your fault...you're the one who tired me out."

Nate's inner frat boy was delighted to hear it and he allowed himself a second or two to enjoy the moment. The next thing he knew, he heard his own voice saying, "You know, maybe you should leave some clothes at my place...just in case it happens again."

The second the words were put of his mouth, he remembered who he was talking to and he instantly wished he could take them back. Kensi's mouth dropped ever so slightly and he had a feeling that if they weren't where they were, her jaw would have been on the floor. "You know what?" he said quickly, holding up his hands as he stood up. "Forget I said that. I'm just going to go and...be somewhere else."

The last thing he saw as he turned was the look of dismay on her face. He didn't look back.

He managed to successfully avoid Kensi for the rest of the day, tried not to think that she just might be trying to avoid him as well. That night found him slumped on his couch, beer in hand, Steven Seagal on the screen, silently berating himself for what he'd said. Kensi wasn't a woman who trusted men easily, and her first date stories, while fabrications of late, always had some element of truth carefully cherrypicked from her past. Asking her to leave some stuff at his place would have been a major thing for her, and he shouldn't have just dropped it on her like that.

It was all the fault of that damn dress.

He was about to call her to apologise when his doorbell rang and much to his surprise, Kensi was on the other side, a duffel bag on her shoulder.

"So I thought about what you said, she began when words failed him. "And maybe you're right. So this is just a pair of jeans, some flats, couple of vests, other essentials...I thought I'd leave them here." A pause. "If that's still ok with you."

Smiling, partly because she'd said all that standing on his doorstep, Nate nodded. "I thought you'd never ask," he said, stepping back to open the door wide, letting her walk through. "Come on, I'll empty a drawer for you."

"Nate." Kensi stopped walking, raised one eyebrow and stared him down. "Don't push your luck. I'm still mad at you for this morning."

Nate grinned, putting down his beer, taking the bag off her shoulder and dropping it to he floor. Then, in one smooth movement, he swept her off her feet, up into his arms. She gave a little shriek of surprise, arms automatically going around his neck, and her eyes registered surprise, delight and something more. "I guess I should start making it up to you then," he said, carrying her to the bedroom where he proceeded to do just that.

No drawer got emptied that night.

Neither really minded.


End file.
